Soul eater ( VAMPIRE STUDENT PART 2) the cave of dark memories
by callum.lyall.9
Summary: (SOUL EATER VAMPIRE STUDENT PART 2 IS HERE) Three days after the fight Drake is getting acustomed to the DWMA but team Maka are still uneasy. After DATE with TSUBAKI the team are sent to investagate an old ruin in central asia but soon discover more than just old ruins, and they find out why vampires are so rare and the nature of thier bloodlust. (sorry it took so long enjoy)


"_A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body"_

_- Maka_

A cave of dark memory

Are there limitations for being a vampire?

Part 2

The sun like any other day was laughing over the vast desert surrounding Death city. Three days had passed since the new student: Drake a vampire and his weapon Crim attended the academy.

"Okay so the most important thing about survival out in the field, is teamwork not just with your weapons but with your team mates, but knowing most of you that word is almost difficult for any of you to understand." Sid said to the entire class with a chalkboard of the forest area.

"Hey is that him?" One of the students whispered shifting his eyes to the vampire. Drake sat two rows up behind Maka and Soul writing down everything the zombie said. Among the students he was most talked about student threw out the school; he could easily hear them from his unique hearing.

"Have any of you seen a vampire like him?"

"Well obversely not, Idiot no ones seen a vampire in hundreds of years."

"I heard he beat Black star with a single punch."

"Yeah right, I heard his weapon, can destroy cities with single swing."

"That's crap compared to things I heard…"

Drake rolled his eyes and sighed trying to ignore them. Maka on the other hand looked over her shoulder without Drake or Crim noticing with an unusual tense feeling in her chest. "Maka! Are you okay? You were drifting for a bit." Soul snapped her back. "Yeah, you seem awfully quiet." Crona looked worried. Maka smiled assuring him.

"I'm alright Crona, just a little chilly."

"Chilly? It's not even that cold in hear." Tsubaki said.

"I'm fine Tsubaki really, how's Black star? He's been pretty serious lately."

"Um, well…" She smiled.

He snapped his pencil in half grinding his teeth into dust clinching his fists tighter and tighter.

"He's seems pretty pissed if you ask me," Soul leaned over, "I guess he still hasn't gotten over that last fight with the new kid."

"I'm sure he'll get over it soon." Tsubaki smiled.

Suddenly there was a folded paper in front of her even Maka noticed. Opening Tsubaki's cheeks blushed.

Good luck today

With a drawn bat. Panicking she hid shaking it in her knees. "Uh, Tsubaki? Are you alright?" Maka leaned over to find her face. "Yes, yes everything's fine!" laughing to herself. Maka took one last look at Drake but suddenly his eyes met, "Is everything okay?" He asked. _His eyes glowed red like flashing lights and the menacing hissing from his fangs roared within her mind_. She swung her head scribbling down with an unusual beating in her chest.

Soul had only seen this when a test came up._ I feel it too, since that Drake came Maka hasn't been comfortable since witnessing to shape of that guy's soul, I guess the most unusual form can frighten anyone._

Patty stared wide open from afar jaw dropped at Drake, he was tense the way she looked at him, "Can I help you?" he said with caution. "Can I have one of your bats?" She smiled. Liz pulled her back down, "I'm sorry about that when she sees cute things she can't help herself, but she won't bite." She smiled.

"Okay, so does anyone understand that? Anyone? Black star how' bout you?" Sid called out. Black star scratched his desk harder and harder, "Black star, BLACK STAR!"

"IT WAS CHEAP SHOT OKAY!" he screamed back at Sid. The entire class sat frozen with all eyes on him. "What? What did I do?" He shrugged. Sid sighed, "See me after class, Idiot." And Black star sighed.

Sun was drooling trying to stay awake. "Hey you! Vampire!" Black star yelled in the class clinching his fists. Drake and Crim turned round, "Oh, it's you again. So what is it this time?" Crim rubbed her eyes.

"Not again." Maka sighed.

"Seriously is he ever going to give up?" Kid stood next to Crona.

Black star's blood was boiling looking up at Drake's expressionless face staring back at him.

"Since our last fight wasn't fair, I demand that you challenge me once again. And this time I wont hold back."

"Excuse me but may I remind you he didn't want to fight you in the first place, so will you just back off." Crim pointed in his face. He swiped her finger away.

"I'm the one who wins at everything in this academy!"

"Oh yeah, that's rich for someone who can't even land clean blow!"

"What was that?"

Pushing their faces into each other the tension was scaring Tsubaki and Crona.

"Okay." Suddenly with surprise everyone's eyes were on him again. Black star grinned clinching his fist. "You said for me to challenge you, but only if you accept the challenge of my choosing."

"Ha! Any game you pick I'll win."

"Alright, how about…rock, paper, scissors?"

Everyone's jaws dropped confused. "What kind of game is that?" Black star yelled.

"My game. But I'll let you pick what the winner gets." Crossing his arms with a smile. Then everyone stared at Black star smiling confidently. "Okay, if that's how you want it? Fine, if I win you and I have to fight again." Punching his hand. "And if I win?" Drake asked. Black star looked around the room_ let's see um, no not Maka how about…_ He stared at her looking worried.

"I'll let you go on a date with Tsubaki!" And everyone's eyes widened. Tsubaki's body trembled. "Black star…!" Maka yelled. Drake interrupted, "But only if the lady want's too."

Tsubaki looked down at her feet clinching her clothes, "Tsubaki, you don't have to agree to this."

"Stay out of it Maka,"

"Kid?"

"Let Tsubaki decide for herself."

Maka looked on worried for her best friend. "I'll do it." with her eyes shut. Black star grinned readying his hand. Drake raised his ready on Black star's call. "One, two, three. Go!"

Eyes widened and breath held in they weren't even surprised at Black star's hand. "I win," Drake smiled, "paper wraps rock, and so the game is mine."

"WHAT! NO, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Black star screamed.

Crona leaned over Maka's shoulder, "Does Black star always choose rock?" he asked.

"Always, he's such an idiot when playing the game. Last time he played the game, he punched the face out of the guy that beat him." Maka sighed.

Steam came out his ears grinding his teeth again. "Uh, Drake what am I supposed to do while you're out? I don't want be laid down doing nothing." Crim growled.

"Excuse me, Maka." Drake called.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Would you mind if Crim hung out with you, you seem to know each other very well and she hasn't seen much of the city yet, so would that be okay?"

_Please, Maka please, Maka, please, Maka_. Soul kept his cool together, "Alright fine." She shrugged. _Sweet_.

"Miss Tsubaki," shaking nervously, "I'll meet you outside, okay?" and amazingly she stopped shaking, "Um, okay sure." She whispered. He left with a smile, as Black star's teeth became dust. Maka looked over at her friend, _be careful Tsubaki_.

The moon's grin loomed over the city. A bat perched over Drake's head waiting outside the Café breathing in a fresh roasted smell from within, "You know for city it's not that bad, better than my home at least." Admiring the castle. She came up the hill staring nervously without any clue of what to do.

"Tsubaki!" Drake waved with glowing eyes. Tsubaki's chest was pounding. "Hi, Drake…" Shaking in her knees. But when Drake smiled she seemed oddly calm as if her fear had vanished but still nervous about all this. "I'm glad you made it."

She walked beside him nearing the Café shifting her eyes back and forth. "You know, forgive me but, for a weapon, you're actually very beautiful." Drake smiled. Tsubaki's cheeks blushed looking away.

"You shouldn't say that!"

"I'm sorry," he giggled

"But seriously."

"Huh?"

"You are beautiful."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and suddenly the fear seemed to leave her. "Ladies first." Opening the door for her and he followed after her.

Hours passed: "Damn it! The curries burnt again." Maka yelled. "Did you burn it again Soul?"

"Don't look at me I wasn't anywhere near it."

"Blair! Did you do this?"

"No I did not, I wouldn't go anywhere near that disgusting trash, it stains my perfect skin, for my little Soul boy." Hugging him tight.

Everyone including Crim sat round the table pushing away the burnt food. "It doesn't even look right, the rice should be on the right side of my plate not the left." Kid cried. Liz rubbed her eyes, "I swear, Kid everything has to be perfect with you." Mumbling.

"So, Crim how long have you and Drake been partners for?" Maka said nicely.

"Well… his entire life actually."

"His entire life, you mean since birth?" Liz raised her eyebrow.

"No, no. Actually I was originally partners with his father, I was passed down to him after he finished his training to be Soul Meister from one of the academy's teachers, and from then on we've been testing each other's wave lengths since then."

Suddenly Black star spat.

"Black star be nice."

"Why should I? And anyway who's Drake's father anyway I bet he's some famous vampire we would all know?" Maka chopped him on the head.

"I'm curious who is Drake's father?" Kid asked.

"Yeah tell us?" Patty jumped with Blair nosing in.

Crim placed her fork down with an uneasy smile.

"Well…Drake's father is actually…" Suddenly the door knocked and Maka went to open it.

"Tsubaki!" Maka smiled. She stood at the doorway holding her hands together hiding her smile. "So, how'd it go?" Maka asked. Tsubaki's fingers twiddled trying to speak. "If was fun."

"That's it? It was fun?"

"Who did you go with?" Blair jumped foreword and suddenly over Tsubaki's shoulder Blair's eyes widened in a trance.

Drake came in after Blair unexpected to everyone's surprise even Ragnarok peeked _he's ugly._ Maka stood back letting him in, "Drake, what are you…?"

"I LOVE YOU!" Blair leaped on him.

"Blair!"

Her chest was in his face trying to push her off. "Hello there I'm Blair you must be the darling vampire everyone's talking about." Rubbing her fingers under his jaw. Drake gulped with sweat struggling to get her off. "Uh…it's a pleasure…but not very good around cats. They make me nervous."

"Awww, well then I'll take that horrible tension away from you, I have a bath ready waiting in the next room, the tub's big enough for two." She purred. Drake's face blushed red.

"Blair! Get off him." Maka pulled her away.

"Why does Tsubaki get to have him?"

"Because he won the game fair and square, unlike some people." Crim grinned eyeing Black star looking away sulking. "Actually, both of us came here for a different reason." Drake said. Getting everyone's attention even Black star who stopped sulking, "What other reason is there?" Kid raised his eyebrow. Threw the hallway tapping of high heels approached the door. "She came requesting we should be together." Drake looked over his shoulder at the woman in black and yellow dress and Maka and Crona smiled. "Miss Marie!" She smiled at the doorway, "Good evening everyone."

"Ya, Ya! Hello team Maka good to see' a!" The Reaper cheered threw Miss Marie's makeup mirror.

"Hello, Lord death, are you feeling well?" Maka smiled.

"Yes, Maka thankyou for asking."

Drake and Tsubaki leaned against the wall next to each other shifting her eyes slightly towards him. He smiled making her look away cheek blushed.

"So, Dad why have you gathered us all here?" Kid asked.

"A very good question Kid, I have a new assignment for all of you."

Everyone in the room became surprised but Maka became suspicious for Drake being here with everyone around her.

"One of our archaeologists in central Asia uncovered something in one of its jungles, but has been but hasn't reported back in the last twenty-four hours. Dr timothy, one of ours discovered a giant old ruin in the deep jungles but ever since he discovered strange things have occurred from within the ruins. Unfortunately we no next to nothing about this temple apart from it's location. I need all of you and Miss Marie to investigate the ruin and report on the Dr's whereabouts."

Maka and the team nodded ready to leave, "You can count on us Lord death." Make clinched her fist.

"Good, good. Oh and our new student: Drake with you."

"Huh?" she swung round

"But Lord death?"

"Listen, Drake has proven to all of us he's capable of getting out of dangerous situations, he will make a perfect asset to your team."

"Are you serious? Why should I partner up with him?" Black star shouted.

"Because, Black star, the bigger the team the better the success, and this will be a good opportunity to make friends and gain experience," He peace signed him, "I need you all to leave immediately, and good luck." And the mirror vanished.

Black star growled, "Fine! But don't get in my way." Pointing his finger at him.

"Miss Marie, pardon me but why are you coming?" Kid raised his eyebrow.

"It's my job to take care of us, and encase one of you gets injured." She smiled. But Kid shifted his eyes suspiciously at Drake.

"Okay, I'll meet you all at the ruin." As Crim shifted into the sword he opened the window.

"But Drake what are you?"

"Don't worry we'll meet each other there, and besides I'm not big fan on ground travel."

Beneath his skin modelled into black stretching his coat into wide shapes fanning into giant shapes. To everyone's amazement he leaped out the window spreading his giant bat-like wings into the sky leaving a trail of bats passing the giggling moon. "Show off." Black star whispered.

The sun was laughing blazing from the moist heat around the jungle. The constant whistling and hissing scared both Crona and Liz as the entire team stepped threw the wet smelly foliage.

"It's so hot! What's that?" She pointed over Kid's shoulder.

The mountain towered over them but above the canopy was a tower-like structure. "We're here, everyone follow me." Marie ran ahead. "Hey wait for us!" Liz shouted.

The made to the cave entrance and suddenly Drake landed safely merging his wings into his back. Crim shifted back gazing at the entrance. Liz was already terrified hiding behind Patty and Crona.

"What's wrong you scared, wussy?" Ragnarok sprouted.

"Ragnarok, try and be nice." Crona pleaded.

"Of course I'm scared!"

"I sure hope we find monsters in there!" Patty laughed.

"No! Don't hope for anything like that!" Liz panicked.

"Listen!" Maka caught everyone's attention.

"We're here to bring back the Dr and find out what he was looking for. Besides it'll just like any other mission." Showing her thumbs up.

"Okay everyone stay close and aware we don't what we'll find once we're inside." Marie led the way. Tsubaki hid her smile from Drake following behind making Black star sulk more. As everyone was finally inside a tiny black tailed wiggled above the entrance.

Liz held on to Patty's shoulders as Crona gripped tight around his arm. After a few minutes the team's eyes shifted everywhere around the darkness. Black star however kept his eyes fixed on Drake beside Maire leading the way with her glowing fist.

"Black star? Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"Pfff, yeah right Tsubaki like some dumb cave would scare a star like me."

She sighed looking down at him knowing the look on his face. Drake suddenly stopped by the corner in his eye.

"Drake what is it?" Maka asked.

"Is it something bad?" Liz panicked.

Wiping away the webbing revealed the markings. "Looks like a cave painting." On the wall were stick-like figures of people in line morphing into some kind winged beings.

"What do you think it means?" Maka looked up.

"I don't know, looks like some kind of ceremony."

"Look at this." Soul nudged.

The beings gathered around some kind of block holding a round icon at a woman. Shifting their eyes they gazed up at a giant winged creature with a feminine body a sharp points on the head.

"What do you think it all means? Drake?" Maka watched him looking closely at the creature as if hypnotised. "We should keep moving we're not find the Dr standing here." Soul advised. "Okay everyone stay close." Maire called.

"AHHH!" Frightening everyone.

"WHAT! WHAT?" Liz panicked.

"I knew it. It's so symmetrical!" Kid cried making everyone roll their eyes.

"The feminine physic, the legs, the arms. Even the wings are straight. How I love ancient ruins." Tears ran down his face.

CHOP! Maka clinched her fists with Liz. "Hey! Everyone get here!" Drake echoed down the tunnel.

The team ran down the tunnel finding themselves in a gigantic room of ancient buildings and corridors threw the walls. "Drake?" Marie echoed.

"Over here."

"What is it?"

"The Dr I found him."

Gathering round Crona hid behind the sisters. "He's dead." The body lay lifeless on torn. "These claw marks are fresh," Marie examined, "what kind of creature would do this?" Maka suddenly noticed blast marks on the walls, suddenly two mice scurried behind her, "Guys…" a black ball appeared with a smiley face and exploded.

The blast lit the room sending everyone rolling to the ground. Maka coughed rising to her feet, "Is everyone okay?"

"We're good!"  
"Same here!  
"Miss Marie?"

"I'm fine, Maka."

Everyone shifted holding their weapons tight, Crona drew Ragnorok and Maire shifted her arm into the hammer.

"Maka, who are we dealing with?" Drake held his sword.

"Just stay close…Watch out!"

From above the ground smashed leaping out the way before the attack she was ready with her scythe. The dust cleared from his striped clothing with a jingling of his chained ankle. "Free." Maka growled.

The werewolf smiled bearing his pointed teeth, "Tadpole bomb!" Kid and Black star leaped firing his pistols at the ceiling "Eruka?" Kid said surprised. Black star threw the chain but missed leaping for running across the walls.

Suddenly from behind the wall exploded. Covering her eyes Maka and Crona were ready for the third opponent. The eyes glowed red and the menacing hissing suddenly got to them. The dust cleared reviling yellow shaped arrow marking on the black scales following the long giant body towering over them Crona was frozen, petrified staring into her eyes.

"Poor, Crona." She flickered her tongue. Maka shook her head, "Medusa!" Maire looked behind staring at the giant snake. Crona shook madly, "Stop shaking!" His sword yelled.

"That's impossible, you're dead." Maka grinned her teeth in deep hatred. "Appearances can be deceiving my dear, Maka." She laughed.

"Crona!" She watched him shake. "Nice to see you too, Crona. My dear child, I've missed you since our last battle don't you remember. Only this time I'll make sure to permanently rip you apart." She struck forward, "Crona!"

The snake yelled spewing from her cut, Maka and Marie jaw dropped. Crona's sword swung at her face cutting deep.

"Crona?" Maka whispered.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" Crona's voice echoed.

Maka and Marie smiled. "Well in that case," Medusa hissed, "I'll just enjoy tearing you all to pieces." Charging forward. "Hey!" Drake's kicked the side of head smashing her at the wall side.

"Drake?"

"If your gonna fight without us think again." Crim said.

The snake charged out bearing her fangs. Kid fired constantly at Free's chest, the wolf leaped missing him. Kid struck the back of neck without any effect missing Free's swing. Black star chased Eruka around the room throwing the scythe chain at her bombs. "Tsubaki, shireken!" She shifted exploding all the bombs shifting back to the chain scythe. Eruka growled, "Tadpole bomb!" but Black star grinned jumping on the bomb heading straight towards her, "Now I've got ya!" Suddenly his side was struck hitting the ground hard.

"Chi, chi, chi." The five hovered above him. "It's those damn mice again, no matter. I'll just have to hit them all at the same time!"

Crona struck first, Marie leaped back by the fangs letting Maka move in striking the scythe into the scales. "AHH! You little brat!" Medusa struck down, "Crimson whip!" smashing the snake against the ruined wall.

"Something's not right." Marie suspected, "The Medusa I know is more powerful that this."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

The snake charged out the dust screaming smashing the pillars after Maka.

Mizune fired balls of fire at Black star blinding his sight from the others, "Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled. A second Mizune charged into his stomach smashing threw a pillar, "Chi, chi, chi."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry, Tsubaki. I've felt worst pain than this." Grinning at the hovering mice and tadpoles.

"Enchanted sword mode!" The black markings spread threw his arms and face, "Let's go Soul Resonance!"

Drake grabbed Medusa's fangs trying to hold the snake back with amazing strength. The team's weapons shifted from the resonance linking with the Soul Chain.

"Drake, come on link your soul with ours!" Maka ordered. The vampire struggled holding the snake back bearing his fangs. _What are you?_ The snake said. Free from a balcony grinned.

"Drake…!"

"I can't Maka!" He snapped fiercely

"What do you mean you can't?"

"If I link my soul with all of you the Kishin half will infect you with it's evil. I can't risk that!"  
"But we're a team, Soul link with us!"  
"No!"

Free pounced on him dragging him threw the ground. The snake turned smashing her head into the ground at the team, Kid fired constantly at the serpent, Black Star leaped stabbing the sword into her scales.

Free held Drake by the throat pinning him hard relishing the moment he thought he would never dream of.

"A vampire huh? And to think I thought the Reaper wiped you all out centuries ago never believing that I would never get the chance to kill one you creatures," He shifted into a wolf looking over his shoulder, "Mizune! Find _it_ now while the snake keeps them distracted!" The mice flew into the corridor, "and now's my chance to kill one of you, it'll a proud moment for my kind to relish." Free licked his nuzzle.

Drake's eyes glowed red eyeing his sword from afar, "Don't underestimate me Wolf, I may be helpless now, but I should worry about your back." Blood spewed out from the wolf's mouth; the red sword punctured threw his chest with Crim standing.

"Go and help the others, I'll take care of this mongrel." Drake nodded running at the team.

"OVER THERE!" Ragnarok screamed shaking the bricks as Crone struck Medusa's stomach, Make swiped down as Marie punched the Snake's face smashing against the pillars. Tired and nearly out of breath the snake wouldn't go down again and again she kept getting up.

"Hey Maka, look at your shoe." Soul said. Beneath her shoes was an oily thick liquid sinking into the cracks of the ruins. Dipping her fingers the liquid gave off a foul memory in her mind. "Black blood?" Drake leaped over her charging at the snake.

"Drake, don't it isn't real!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned towards her.

"What do you mean?" Marie asked catching her breath.

Medusa screamed, "It hurts! It burns!" She wailed. Drake's fangs sank deep into her scales but the sheer bite was excruciating. Drake's pupils narrowed and his entire body shook and twitched. Medusa eyed him coiling him in her tail she smashed him into the ceiling and into the wall.

"I'll kill you all!" Screaming and mouth open the fired herself at Maka. "Death Cannon!" Kid echoed. The snake's head exploded and fell into the ground.

Free swiped Crim away quickly jumping back ready. The snake melted into a steaming decaying mass of black blood. The team looked, as it's oily madness evaporated. "It was just Black blood?" Crona rubbed his shoulder.

"Yes. The real Medusa wouldn't have held anything back in truth if this one was the real one, it probably would have killed us."

"Look out!" Tsubaki said.

Out of nowhere Drake smashed into them all leaping away with surprised looks. Their senses filled their chests with a familiar presence manifesting itself like it did before within Dr. Stein.

Drake stood staring at the ceiling almost frozen but twitching. Marie stepped forward, "Drake?" He turned staring at her and laughed with a grin showing his terrifying fangs. Tsubaki stared on shaking her head in disbelief, "No."

Free and Eureka stared near the corridor. Drake wiped away the black blood, "This blood it's disgusting." He whispered. Crim stood in front of the group before they acted.

"Crim?"

"Follow the wolf and frog! Go now!"

"What's going on?" Maka gripped the scythe.

"Look, you have to…"

Drake began to walk sniffing the air with glowing red eyes, "I can smell it, the blood from your wounds, it's like the feeling you get when you taste your favourite meal, it's ecstasy on your tongue the tenderness of it just sooths you. And I am unbelievably hungry, for a just a taste of blood." His fangs smiled.

The sight widened their eyes but for Maka it brought back the insanity of Stein laughing in her head. Black Star growled charging first without notice.

"Black Star!" Maka shouted.

"This is for payback, Maka stay out of it!"

"You IDIOT!"

"He's our team-mate!" Kid yelled.

Tsubaki yelled trying to convince him, "Black Star stop!" He leaped forward punching Drake hard in the stomach. Grinning he looked down at the vampire hunched near his knees.

"Is that all you got?" Drake grinned shocking the team.

"Huh?"

Drake grabbed Black Star's wrist twisting it in a painful lock loosening his grip of the chain. "Black Star! Drake?" Tsubaki could see the redness in his eyes. Black Star couldn't move trying to reach out his left arm.

"Damn it, you are so annoying!" Drake yelled. He kicked Black Star's back with his knee grabbing him by the hair throwing him hard against the wall across the hall. Turning he eyed Maka leaping at her with fangs bare. Marie blocked his attack kicking him back landing safely chuckling to himself.

"I guess I'll just have to tear out your throat, to see what colour it is." He laughed madly at the ceiling.

Marie could only stand her ground not wanting to hurt him. "The Black blood's made him insane, we have to come up with away to heal him." Marie said.

"Let me help." Maka stepped forward.

"No."

"But Miss Marie…"

"There's no time Maka! Take Crona and Black Star and go after the Free, me Kid and Crim and will try and hold him off."

Maka didn't argue just staring at Drake made her uneasy plus she no idea how powerful vampires are, taking Crona and wounded Black Star they hurried down the corridor.

"Kid try and prevent Drake from following them," he nodded holding aiming his pistols, "Crim tell me everything I need to know."

"Drake is strong and unpredictable when a vampire goes without blood they become overwhelmed by bloodlust but I can sense…"

"What can you sense?" Kid kept his eyes fixed.

"The Black blood has made him think he's overwhelmed, there maybe still be a chance if we trap him."

"Right, get ready. Me and Kid have never done this so keep ready." Marie nodded.

Drake smile cracked across his cheeks and his pupils narrowed to sharp points.

Maka turned and punched Black Star. "Ow, what was that for?" rubbing his cheek.

"Idiot! You just to kill a team-mate!"

"Hey! My pride is on the line, I'm the only one who gets to number one not some new kid he gets lucky." Making Maka growl scaring Crona hiding.

"Black Star! When are you going to realise that it's not all about YOU! You're such and idiot when comes to these things no wonder you're alone."

Black Star's eyes widened as Tsubaki within the weapon looked away. "Let's just go and let's talk about when we get back home."

Kid fired constantly. Drake dodged every bullet zigzagging try to get near. Crim slashed down forcing him back suddenly Kid was behind him and her in front. Marie came in from behind clinching her glowing fist. Drake exploded into bats fluttering in their eyes, he reformed behind with arms sparking red lightening grabbing Marie by her face, "Blood cannon." Marie was fired like bullet smashing into the wall. "Marie!" Kid and Crim were grabbed, "give me your blood!" throwing them both against the pillars. Drake shrieked spreading his wings he pounced missing Crim.

Maire shook of the dirt, "Oh, Drake. I need to get to you soon, or the _agreement_ will be broken." Shifting her arm back into a hammer.

"This why you're here isn't Marie?" Kid stood by her, "encase something like this were to happen to Drake you would heal him so he would still attend the academy isn't it? Tell me why is he so important?" he demanded. Marie sighed getting to her feet.

"Lord Death wanted a peace treaty for the wrongs he'd done to the vampires, Drake is like an emissary for that agreement, an agreement he made with young one's father."

"He's father?"

Crim swung down but Drake clapped his hand blocking the attack, "Drake, please it's me Crim! You have to listen this isn't you it's the madness you have to fight it!" She begged. Drake growled licking his teeth wildly suddenly looking over his shoulder.

Free, Eureka and Mizune finally arrived but the room brought a chill threw their hairs. On both sides are pillar-like beams of winged creatures of deep purple, the floor was goldish brown leading up to a strange large sarcophagus.

"What exactly do the remains of Arachnophobia want this _artefact_?" Free shrugged.

"Who cares as long as we get paid and no Medusa, the better we kick back and relax." Eruka smiled.

Free pushed the lid of the sarcophagus and Eruka reached in. It was no more that small brown box wiping away the cobwebs one of the mice sniffed it curiously.

"What do you thinks inside it?"

"What ever it is you won't get a chance to see it!" Maka arrived with Crona and Black Star.

Free leaped bearing his fangs as Eureka readied with a tadpole.

The wall above them exploded with all eyes looking up. Kid was locked with Drake trying to keep him back clamping his fangs around Liz.

"Eww, it's slimly." Liz cried.

"Ha, ha, your covered slime." Patty laughed.

Drake shook like a dog heading near the ground. "Drake, you have to stop!" Marie and Crim jumped down. Kid fired against Drake temple knocking him off screaming angrily with his wings shaking.

Swinging he grabbed Free and head butted him hard scaring away the mice with a loud shriek piercing everyone's ears. He swung round locked on Eureka frightened by his eyes.

"A witch. I've never tasted witches' blood before. There supposed to a delicacy for Kishins, but for vampires it's like making love to a woman. You're blood will do just for fine." He leaped forward but missed. Eureka panicked screaming on her tadpole chasing her around the room. Free jumped but Drake swiped him hard to the ground unconscious.

"We have to do something." Maka said

"Why? If he gets rid of that frog witch, it'll be less trouble." Black Star crossed his arms.

"Black Star! I know you don't like him but we have to help him. You know what happens if a Kishin eats a witch's soul!" Tsubaki protested.

"She's right. If he drinks her blood the Kishin half of his soul will consume his mind, we need to act now." Crim said.

Black Star looked at Tsubaki threw the scythe and pulled the chain.

Drake slashed at the tadpole grabbing Eureka by the throat landing hard folding in his wings. Eureka shook hypnotised by his glowing glare unable to even move from the consumed fear spreading threw her body. Drake opened his mouth nearing her throat as Eureka screamed.

The chain coiled around his neck dropping the witch dropping the box in a panic. Shifting his eyes he eyed Black Star holding tight with the chain scythe pulling down tighter. Drake struggled trying to break free grappling with the chain.

"Miss Maire, hurry I won't be able to hold on." Drake grabbed the dangling scythe wrapping his arm the chain pulling harder. _Drake!_ Her voice echoed in his head _Drake!_ His pupils slightly widened, _Drake try to fight it_. That voice was so familiar it left a soothing feeling of warmth in his chest shifting his eyes to the blade she appeared smiling. "Tsu…Tsubaki?" the entire group heard him. "Tsubaki, I can't… help me," he falling to his knees her face reflected in his eyes, "Help me Then a gentle touch rested on his shoulder. "Healing wave length." Maire said gently. Drake's entire body lit in a dazzling gold warming everyone's faces.

Drake fell against her shoulder exhausted and out of breath Tsubaki wrapped her arms around his head as Crim kneeled beside him.

"Is he…okay?" Black Star looked at him.

"Marie, are you okay?" Maka saw her shaking.

"You seem to pale." Crona noticed.

She smiled staring at her palm, "I'm fine, Crona. Just never done that to a vampire before." Kid picked up the mysterious wiping away what was left of the cobwebs even noticing the wolf a vanished.

"We should leave, besides. Look at we've done to symmetry in the place I can't stand it!" He cried clinching his fist.

Back in Death city Drake was taking into hospital by Stein and Marie as the others stood outside with the box. Tsubaki stayed behind clinching her fist against her chest, _you know for a weapon your actually very beautiful._ Thinking back to last night her heart couldn't stop beating but it was frightened by the ferociousness.

"What do you think is in that box?" Maka looked at Kid holding it.

"Maybe it's food!" Ragnarok yelled.

"I'm not sure," Kid examined it

"What ever it is, it must have something to do with those cave paintings we saw."

Heading back to the academy were above a bat shaped-like cloud perched on the roof of the city.


End file.
